Assemblies of lithium-ion battery cells are finding increasing applications in providing motive power in automotive vehicles. Lithium-sulfur cells are also candidates for such applications. Each lithium-ion cell of the battery is capable of providing an electrical potential of about three to four volts and a direct electrical current based on the composition and mass of the electrode materials in the cell. The cell is capable of being discharged and re-charged over many cycles. A battery is assembled for an application by combining a suitable number of individual cells in a combination of electrical parallel and series connections to satisfy voltage and current requirements for a specified electric load, such as a traction motor for a vehicle. In a lithium-ion battery application for an electrically powered vehicle, the assembled battery may, for example, comprise up to three hundred cells that are electrically interconnected to provide forty to four hundred volts and sufficient electrical power to an electrical traction motor to drive a vehicle. Sometimes, groups of lithium-ion cells are placed in like-shaped pouches or packages for assembly and interconnection in forming a specified battery voltage and power requirement. The direct current produced by the battery may be converted into an alternating current for more efficient motor operation.
The batteries may be used as the sole motive power source for electric motor driven electric vehicles or as a contributing power source in various types of hybrid vehicles, powered by a combination of an electric motor(s) and hydrocarbon-fueled engine. There is a desire to reduce the cost of producing the respective elements of each lithium-ion electrochemical cell. And there is a continual desire to improve the function and reliability of each element of the battery.
A lithium-ion cell, or a group of such cells, may also require the addition of a reference electrode, composed for use in assessing the performance of the cell during its repeated discharge/re-charge cycling. There is a need for improved design, placement, and employment of a reference electrode in lithium-ion batteries. And there is a need for the improved design, placement, and employment of a reference electrode in some association with pouches or other packages of assembled cells that are combined and interconnected in the assembly of a battery.